1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display screens and, in particular, to a liquid crystal display screen having a touch panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display equipped with a resistance-type touch panel includes a resistance-type touch panel, an upper optical polarizer, an upper substrate, an upper alignment layer, a liquid crystal layer, a lower alignment layer, a thin-film transistor panel, and a lower optical polarizer in sequence. The resistance-type touch panel includes a first electrode plate, a second electrode plate, and a plurality of dot spacers located between the first electrode plate and the second electrode plate. The first electrode plate includes a first substrate and a first transparent conductive layer located on the first substrate. The second electrode plate includes a second substrate and a second transparent conducive layer located on the second substrate. The second transparent conductive layer faces the first transparent conductive layer.
However, the resistance-type touch panel equipped in the liquid crystal display can increase a thickness of the liquid crystal display. Thus, a structure of the liquid crystal display can be complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a liquid crystal display screen, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.